RD
RD ' is a male character from ''Zoids: Fuzors. He is the series' lead protagonist. Overview It appears that RD has spent most of his life in Blue City. His father, Harris, left him when he was very young and he never really knew his mother. At some point in his life, he became a Zi-Fighter and part of Mach Storm, where he also served as a delivery boy. He pilots the Liger Zero. His goal throughout the series is to find the legendary 'Alpha Zoid', the very same Zoid his father had looked for. He often butts heads with his rival, Blake. After being saved from Blake's Buster Fury by the Fire Phoenix he began to fuse both Zoids, becoming a much stronger fighter. After the creation of the Matrix Dragon, Blake's Buster Fury (along with the Matrix Dragon) were destroyed by the Energy Liger, though RD was seemingly spared. When Blake obtained the Gairyuki and easily defeated the Liger Zero Phoenix (splitting apart the two Fuzor Zoids), the Fire Phoenix sacrificed itself to save RD - with no damage done at all to the Gairyuki. While wandering in a forest and trying to come to terms with the Fire Phoenix's death, RD came across the Jet Falcon. With the help of a mysterious girl Venus (a Fire Phoenix's reincarnation) who could commune with Zoids, RD started using the Jet Falcon as his new Fuzor, thereby creating the Liger Zero Falcon, which utterly overpowers the Gairyuki (and is, incidentally, the last time he and Blake ever duel). He also encounters the Energy Liger several times, where it uses its overwhelming power to save his life. This power makes RD believe it is the legendary Alpha Zoid. Eventually, it is revealed that the Enegy Liger was under the control of Dr. Pierce the whole time. The doctor reveals that he had always wanted to kill RD (despite using the Energy Liger to save him on many occasions) and the three (Blake is also present) battle, with RD emerging victorious. In the final arc of the series, RD joins up with the underground resistance forces against Alpha Richter and his Seismosaurus. In the midst of the final battle, he came to realize that the Zero Falcon was the legendary Zoid he'd sought all along - and with it is able to defeat the Seismosaurus. By the end of the series, he was still working for Mach Storm. Personality RD is shown to have a laid-back and somewhat lazy personality. He cares for his friends though, and will go out of his way to protect them. He also sees the Liger Zero as a friend, not as a mere machine. He slowly matures over the course of the series, losing a few of the childish and headstrong behaviours that he exhibits over the course of the series. Ability as a Zoid Pilot RD is shown to be a skilled pilot capable of following (and sometimes making) plans, but is headstrong and emotional in battle. This has caused him to lose several fights and otherwise make mistakes. Despite this, he is crowned the number 1 pilot in all of Blue City, which, along with having the one of the more powerful Zoids in the series, considerably inflates his ego, resulting in even more mistakes in the future. Eventually, by the time he gets the Liger Zero Falcon, he is shown to be more competent, and never looses a battle. It must be noted, however, the Liger Zero Falcon outperforms every other Zoid by an such enormous margin that his actual skill is rarely, if ever, tested. He mostly pilots the Liger Zero as his main Zoid, but had been seen piloting other Zoids from time to time. Relationships Like all other characters, RD does have his own unique relationships; '''Sweet: Sweet is shown to have a 'sisterly' relationship with RD, and is always there when he needs help. She cares deeply for RD and normally worries about him. It is clear to see that RD does have feelings for Sweet (and vice-versa). These feelings appear to be more of a "crush" then love. Sweet does have a tendency of getting jealous from time to time when seeing RD with other girls (such as Amy, Rebecca, and Tracy). Tracy: Tracy develop a crush on RD. Blake: Blake and RD had a prolonged rivalry from the start, Blake blames him for the destruction his Geno Saurer, although it was actually Sandra who had sabotaged it. He does not show any mercy to RD. But with the final battle against Alpha Ricther and his Seismosaurus, they began to respect each other, and Blake tells RD that he will destroy the Seismo for the destiny of all Zi-Fighters. Helmut: Helmut is seen as a strict mentor to RD. Aside from that, they do have a friendly relationship. Sigma: While Sigma often teases RD (usually regarding his immaturity and delivery boy status), the two are friends. Amy: RD and Amy are shown to be friends of some sort. RD gets annoyed when she acts greedy, or when she drags him into one of her schemes. Sweet mistakenly believed Amy had feelings for RD (which was of course untrue) and gets very, very jealous when RD is seen around her. Gummie: While RD ultimately recognises Gummie as an authority figure, RD's immense ego and childish irresponsibility means that he often breaks the law. Despite this, Gummie knows RD is harmless, and lets him go free without punishment. Ciao and Deed: Apparently he is in good terms with the two PKB officers. Matt: Matt looks up to RD and tags along with him very time he gets a chance. RD has faith in Matt's piloting abilities, and tries to support them, although given RD's incredibly poor decision-making skill, this inevitably leads to issues like his Liger running amuck in the city or Mach Storm's Leoblaze being captured. Dan: RD and Dan have a friendly relationship, though Dan is mostly interested in the Zero. Dan is seen accompanying RD on missions from time to time. [[Hop|'Hop']]: RD and Hop are seen to have a friendly relationship. RD gets annoyed when Hop sends him and the team on missions for extra cash, or when some of RD's pay check is used to upgrade or repair the Liger. Rastani: Initially RD hates Rastani, but after the Chimera Blox incident, wherein RD defeats Rastani's brother (who had taken control of his team), the two respect each other more. Merchandise * A prepainted pilot figure of RD was released with the Liger Zero Falcon. Instead of being plastic, as other pilot figures are, RD's pilot figure was made of rubber. Trivia *Supporting media has RD's name as an acronym R.D. although it is never revealed what this stands for, if anything. This is not true for all media as the Japanese version has his name as simply RD, without punctuation. *Both RD and Harry Champ share the same English voice actor, Brad Swaile. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 6.06.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 6.06.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 6.13.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 6.13.24 pm.png Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:Fuzors characters